The invention relates to a sound protection component.
Increased environmental awareness and increasing knowledge of the hazardous effects of noise on the body and psyche of the population lead to an increasing use of sound protection components on or adjacent to traffic routes in order to reduce the noise exposure of the population.
Sound protection components such as sound-absorbing panels are known which comprise a support or base body which is usually made of normal concrete and which forms a supporting structure. A layer for the absorption of airborne sound is then arranged on said base body, which layer faces the expected source of the noise. Such a layer is formed by growth of plants or by a layer of a porous material such as bulk-porous lightweight concrete.
It is disadvantageous in such known sound protection components that they have a large thickness. Furthermore, retrofitting existing traffic routes is often difficult as a result of the required need for space.